powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Zurie Draculea
Zurie Draculea is the founder and former leader of the Assassin's Guild called, Death's Head. She imprisoned herself in a wing of the Amicus Estate for hundreds of years of her own free will to protect others from her. She wields a double-bladed scythe that's bigger than her body, and fights while spinning it dramatically. Background Zurie (who went by Carmilla at the time) was a small child in 14th century Wallachia. Her kingdom had been destroyed by humans and witches, and only she survived the carnage. She would then rename herself Zurie, and work tirelessly as an assassin for the Dairenji clan to avenge what became of her homeland and her people. Appearance Zurie is a beautiful petite vampirette whose appearance seems to be that of a little girl or pre-teen. She has soft, round blue eyes and unruly silvery-white hair that reaches down to her mid thigh. She has a jack-o-lantern shaped ornament with mini bat wings on each side of it. She has a small frame (5' 1"), which further emphasizes her breasts; hence the nickname "Oppai Loli Vampire". She typically wears clothes that are easy to move around in, such as a short skirt. Despite being short, she is well endowed, giving off a sensual aura. As a vampire, Zurie has pronounced fangs that allow her to drink blood. With her Limiter removed, Zurie transforms into her "Adult" form. Her Adult form retains the same hair length, but is red and black instead. Her eyes are much more demonic, having red irises and slit pupils. Her expressions are much more stern, serious, and sometimes sultry. Her vampire fangs also become much more pronounced. When Adult Zurie is released, her breasts and hips become bigger than that of the sealed Zurie, and gives the appearance to be taller. She is also described as a very beautiful and attractive goddess when she is in her adult form. In her adult form, Zurie usually wears cut-off pants and a black tank-top with a pumpkin logo on it. In this form she has bat-like wings protruding from her upper back. When she willingly surrendered herself to the Amicus family, her body was placed in a diagonal coffin filled with holy water, tightly secured with physical restraints, with her eyes covered very tightly with a black blindfold. In the past, Zurie wore a black short dress, with a belt for a skirt, her dress also had black holsters that are attached like wings on her back. On her upper arms she has black armbands with small silver wings and black gloves with silver square designs near the tip that resemble fingernails. On her legs she has tight thigh-high stockings and ankle-high boots with cartoon bat designs towards the top. Zurie also had a tight choker necklace with a chain loop on the right side. When Zurie went into her Tyrant Form, her ornaments holding her dress in place fall off, and her wings and her proportions grow rapidly along with the wings on her arms and her bat-themed barrette. The holsters on her back also fall off as well. Personality Zurie comes across as a rather determined, caring and gentle young woman. She almost always has a faint smile on her face and also really good at reading the atmosphere. Despite her appearance cheerful attitude, Zurie speaks with a very quiet voice and speaks using keigo. She is also quite shy and quick to blush, and she sometimes tends to be not so honest with her feelings. While she is very intelligent, she often takes other people's words too literally, and she also doesn't confront other people, even when she knew she was been lied to (except when it is Valdis that lied to her). Because of her past, she hasn't been able to have a close relationship with anyone and worries about others thinking bad of or fearing her for her extraordinary assassination talent. Despite her old age, she is still rather unfamiliar with human customs and has no concept of modesty; especially being unaware that some children she was playing with let her hug them just so they could feel her breasts. She has shown herself to have a strong motherly streak and appears to be very good with children. In the past Zurie was a merciless assassin who killed for fun and money and didn't care who the target was as long as she got to kill somebody. Powers Heavy Wind Magic- Zurie is known as the Strongest Wind magic user in Earth's history. She is capable of raising fierce winds equivalent to hurricanes and tornadoes that are capable of wiping entire cities off the map. It appears to involve channeling power through her voice to create the winds, typically in the form of singing, and she has fine enough control that she can use it as an omnidirectional attack or focus it on one target, using it to either crush their bodies or push them to a far off location where she can make them land gently. By current day, she has improved her magic by lacing powerful vacuum blades into her attacks, and not even Ultimate Nemesis can absorb the vacuum blades fast enough before they cut into Cynthia Amicus. The only "downside" to her magic is that it's too powerful. Zurie held back as much as possible when she was an assassin, and she still blows the entire side of the lounge into shreds as she tried to gather ambient mana. *Aerokinetic Combat- Zurie's fighting style is very flexible; according to the International Jewel Registry she's shown to just blow opponents away using brute strength, to casting a increase-speed spell on herself and match evenly with about 20 other Elder True Ancestors using only her speed-enhanced reflexes and her Double-Bladed Scythe. She prefers head on fights and using her prodigious magical power to overpower her opponents as fast as feasibly possible, as compared to using indirect attacks/tricks/traps to cut her opponent down. Close combat or casting from distance doesn't matter for her, she's a master at both and shows no preference to closing in or keeping away from her opponent. In Zurie's youth, she is the kind to 'fight first, ask questions later', but by the time she left her assassin guild, she has gotten rid of that mentality. Also, now she has the 'Rule of Steel', in direct contrast with how she was relatively more rebellious 3,000 years ago. Zurie's endurance is above average, meaning she can take blow after blow without worrying so much about succumbing to status effects; however, she may want to bow out sooner than later due to below average stamina and defense. Blood Drive- Zurie's secondary magic is Blood Drive, which allows her to control her blood. With it she can make blood take the shape of various weapons, and she can give blood elemental properties to enhance her combats capabilities. Being composed solely of blood when using Blood Drive, Zurie can utilize several blood-related techniques such as throwing orb-shaped projectiles composed of blood and can even morph herself into a red-liquid state which she can mold into various structures. The Blood Drive produces infinite amounts of blood to fire off at high pressure, flood the entire Hong Kong sewer system or turn the nile crimson. Through blood manipulation Zurie is also able to inject her own blood into an opponent. As her blood is laced with mercury this acts as an extremely potent poison to humans making them explode into tiny red particles. *Blood Bank: Zurie flips forward, whereupon connecting, she delivers a brutal palm strike into her opponent's nose area, breaking the skull, followed by a reverse kick, piercing their eye cavity with the heel of her boot. *Blood Attacks: While in flight, she can shoot blood at the enemy. If hit by it, she regains a bit of her life. *Bloody Power-up: When pushed to her limits, Zuria can drain the blood from surrounding dead bodies then cover her body with the hardened blood to fortify her body and wield her maximum strength as an almost invulnerable, winged blood fiend. Abilities Tyrant Form: In her Tyrant form, Zurie makes use of this forms scythe arms to slash at her opponents with insane speed and accuracy. Her Tyrant form looks similar to her Adult form but looks far more demonic and sinister, having the ability to turn her arms into scythes. *Immense Demonic Aura: When she activates her Tyrant form whether intentionally or not she emits a powerful aura that is a darkness deeper than night. Her Tyrant form also radiates a much darker, more potent aura than the usual True Ancestor and given a vampire's aura conversion ability, this allows for an exponential increase in the amount of power they can generate. *Creation: By mixing dark man into her own blood and controlling it at will, she can transform it into solid matter and mold it into anything they desire. *Blood Transfusion: One unique ability that Zurie can utilize is physically injecting her blood into another person through their fangs. Not only will the host regenerate any wound on their body, but may temporarily transform into a helf-vampire gaining the increased physical condition that comes with it. The downside to this is diminished strength upon successful transfer into the host's body, as Zurie needs to recuperate the lack of blood circulation in her system. *Enhanced Agility: Zurie's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete or any other kind of monster. *Charm: Vampires have the ability to charm others into lowering their guard to allow them the luxury of being able to suck blood. *Blood Consumption: Because she is a vampire, Zurie is anemic and needs blood to function daily. As a result, she will usually attempt to take a bite on her target's neck, claiming that their blood is the spiciest. She has always consumed tomato juice or blood packet transfusion to sustain herself. *Liquefaction: After her limiter has been completely removed, her transformative power increases dramatically. Magical tattoos reach up from her hands, stopping at her chest, while the rest of her body becomes a mass of liquid flesh and blood, making her an intangible body mass to which all attacks harmlessly phase through. Also, her now transformed body's unique constitution can become her personal artillery, using and molding pieces of it into makeshift high velocity projectiles she can launch from her body at will. *Wing Manipulation: Zurie's wings can turn into a swarm of bats and fuse together to create weapons such as large hammers or swords. Master Assassin: Zurie is well renowned within the criminal underworld as a fearsome assassin known as the "Bloody Countess" when she was still working for the Dairenji Clan with her title coming from her incredibly lethal scythe skills and sadistic personality. Accelerating Durable Regeneration: Her body becomes more durable with each wound that she receives and with each wound that she receives, the rate of regeneration increases. *Supernaturally Dense Tissue: She has been in several situations which should have led to her death and survived, including being dismembered and being burned with holy fire and being locked in an Iron Maiden. Flight: Zurie has the ability to fly at near light speeds. Zurie can also complement her fighting style with her flight abilities, allowing her to take her fighting techniques to airborne opponents and allowing her to launch aerial kicks and strikes at her opponents. Super Strength: Zurie is incredibly strong, capable of causing severe damage from simply pushing someone. Though she usually suppresses her strength, she loses control over it when embarrassed or nervous. She is strong enough to easily lift a Destiny Knight with one hand, and can clear a table of its contents with only her breath. Even just holding the handle of a teacup with her fingers is enough to break it. Enhanced Speed: Zurie can move so fast that at least three after-images are left behind when she moves and she can even instantly cross 35 meters with ease. She can easily perform lightning fast dash attacks. *Superhuman Agility: Zurie is incredibly agile, being able to react at lightning fast speeds. Charismatic Voice: Not only does Zurie have a beautiful voice, she also uses it to bring out the good in people and stop conflicts between them using only her words. Enhanced Metabolism: As a Elder True Ancestors, Zurie is resistant to gaining weight as part of having her attractive figure. Singing: Zurie's voice is clear, sweet, and deeply expressive, as well as being very enhancting. Zurie can captivate people with her voice, making them so absorbed in hearing her that they wouldn't notice if someone stabbed them or if they were burning. She can also cause people to hear her as what they want to hear. Techniques Medusa Reflection Technique: Reflects an enemy's attack back at them and paralyzes them until the attack hits them. Bloodsucking Cosmos: Zurie grabs her enemy to suck his/her blood and drain life. Limit Break: During her Limit Break, Zurie begins to charge her attack while a large black ring forms around her. She finishes charging the attack and the black ring is completely formed, Zurie swings her scythe multiple times over a large area on the black ring. During the initial portion of the Limit Break, Zurie will be surrounded in vampire bats and may instantly kill any weaker enemy hit by the attack. Spells Vampire Reign: Upon activation, Zurie turns into a Vampire Witch, and day turns to night in the area around her. Vampire Reign's exact range is unknown, although it is able to create a fake moon, and affects the range around Zurie by around two kilometers. It allows Zurie to passively absorb life-force from all that fall into the area of the black forest of bloody thorns. The trees wither and crumble, buildings are destroyed, and people begin to rot and weaken with each passing second, as their life and spiritual energy are sapped out of their being. Darkness Wave/Bat Blitz: Unleashes a wave of darkness in the form of bats. Darkness Spear: Transforms her arm into a spear and pierces the opponent. Dark Void: Zurie creates a puff of smoke, and when it clears, she is completely naked, with her bats acting as censors. She throws her hands up into the air, generating a giant tornado of darkness. Bat Shirt Crazy: Zurie takes off her shirt and tosses it up into the air, where it expands. Her shirt turns into a ripple-like wave of darkness that carries many of her bats towards her opponent(s). Batty Carpet Ride: Zurie summons a group of bats with her blood mist and sit on top of them as they carry her and her scythe forward right at her enemies. She bombards them with a rush of bats, blood mist and her scythe which hangs to the side. The attack finishes as Zurie pushes her enemies into a corner, dismounts her bats and takes hold of her scythe. Blood Frenzy: The more blood her body is covered in, the stronger she becomes. However, in doing so she will slowly lose control of her mind. Blood Pool: Allows Zurie to store the blood of her fallen enemies and use it for magic in place of Mana. Equipment Vampire Killer- Zurie's primary weapon is a Double-Bladed Scythe that she forged in the flames of hell and cooled with the tears of fairies. The weapon has very large, jagged blades, with light-colored cutting edges and the rest of it being dark. Zurie wields her double-bladed scythe with deadly accuracy, tremendous skills and dexterity. She can easily cleave three men in two and even throw it with pin-point accuracy. She has enough proficiency to kill other powerful pure-blooded vampire nobles with ease. Each successful attack drains her victim's blood and mana. Her double-bladed scythe is powerful enough to destroy London in a 11.4 magnitude earthquake. Blood Drive: Red Fang- Zurie's secondary weapon takes the shape of fangs, which she uses to bite enemies in order to drain their blood and consequently kill them. The victims' bodies shrivel up, being desiccated in the process. The main usage of this was for Deyanira to replenish her stamina and prolong her lifespan, also after absorbing blood from her enemy, her strength and regenerative abilities become enhanced. Lock Pendent- Her Lock Pendent is made of 18k gold and silver but her touching it doesn't give her pain, rather, it disrupts her dark mana, causing her to become weak. It was created by her friend, Mei-li, to protect her from own dark urges. Weaknesses *She needs her connection with Blood Drive to be able to use any of her powers besides those that come with vampire physiology. *Naturally gentle personality, prone to fear, highly emotional (These are better controlled in Tyrant form). *Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of her body is covered in water, loses her powers and becomes helpless if more than half of her body is submerged in water. Due to its purifying properties, it has an adverse effect on her body, causing painful shocks and a drowning sensation even if her head is above water. However, it is possible to negate the weakening and harmful effects by adding certain herbs to the water. *She can be too merciful on opponents. *Very holy objects such as blessed weaponry can still hamper her regeneration ability. *Hates her vampiric urges greatly, finding the act of drinking one's blood to be particularly distasteful; however, her overall power significantly decreases without drinking blood. **She also goes feral if she doesn't suck/bite something on a regular basis. *She gets a bit weaker in sunlight and if she receives too much she will die. *Roasted soybeans and fresh cherries burns her just as bad as sunlight would. *Despite her amazing amount of stamina and immortality she does get tired and feels pain. *Using Vampire Reign she will slowly lose control of her mind and cannot use Vampire Reign more than a few times a day. **Must use 30% of her power to keep herself under control and hold back her bloodlust. *She can resurrect only twice a day. *Cannot stand extra garlicky pizza, and will start to tear up if she's around it too long. *Weak against Fire Magic and Ice Magic. Trivia *Her home is a large mansion with an underground town for her servants and other things. *Zurie is shown to be trilingual, being able to speak Japanese, English and Chinese. Zurie was taught English by her mother, and she learned Chinese from Lynn. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet